In the field of radiation-emitting organic components there are currently restrictions with regard to the maximum producible size of an individual radiation-emitting organic component. These restrictions are caused for example by the design of the machines available for production, or by the problem of generating a constant current density required for the operation of a large-area radiation-emitting organic component.